


She doesn't need you but she wants you

by Belle_getting_late_LS



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle_getting_late_LS/pseuds/Belle_getting_late_LS
Summary: “Misty. Look at me” With her hand taking her face she forced her to look at her. “I know you love her and more than anything you need her. Just like she needed you this past four years. But believe me she doesn't need you right now…”Of course Cordelia also needs Misty but Misty just doesn't know that yet.





	She doesn't need you but she wants you

**Author's Note:**

> Well it's my first work so please be kind :) I hope you like it , and Foxxay is canon. Enjoy!   
> And also a final aclaration I KNOW Cordelia NEEDS and WANTS Misty I just wanted to make a sad/angst fanfic bye! :)

 

Stevie Nicks performance has just ended so they were all going to the rooms where they were going to stay for the night. It's been a long day for everyone between knowing the power of Michael the new “Supreme”, having Misty back and the rest of the witches to watching Cordelia clearly being weaker with each passing day.

Misty hugged one last time Stevie the older witch stroke her cheek.

“My sweet Misty. You need to heal okay? And you need peace around so you can recover that pure soul of yours.”

“I know…” Misty gave her a little smile and then she stared at the floor. “She needs me Stevie more than ever…”

The white witch smiled sighing. “You know, Cordelia was the one who called me to come so I can cheer you up a little, she really does care about you”

The Cajun was still staring at the floor, blushing she replied faster. “I wasn't talkin' about her, I-I didn't say it was Miss Cordelia, I mean I-I was talk-talking about ya know all the witches I don't kno-

Stevie smiled and put a hand on Misty's shoulder caressing her arm.

“Misty. I know you have feeling for her and I clearly know she has the same feelings for you. It's just as simple as that.”

The witch just hugged her again thanking for everything, for always being the role model she needed. With a good-bye she left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While she was coming down the stairs she watched Zoe talking to Myrtle and then she gave a smile to her.

“Misty! I really can't believe you're actually here, we've missed you a lot, how are you feeling?”

The Cajun overwhelmed with her friend's questions, just nodded.

“I'm feelin' much better, thanks and yes of course I've missed ya all a lot but ya know in hell I didn't had a lot of time to actually think.”

Zoe smiled, taking a little of time to replied, actually looking directly at her eyes.

“You have to know that she really missed you a lot, I can't count all the times she tried to bring you back, all the potions she made to go to hell again so that maybe she can find you again”

Misty was blushing trying to think what she would do with all that information they've been receiving since she came back.

“She-She went to hell to find _me_?. It was still so crazy the idea of Cordelia literally in hell looking for her and the saddest thing was imagining her coming back as the same. Without Misty and having to continue as anything happened.

“Yes. I don't really know how many times because every time I didn't find her in her office or the green house, I knew she was in your swamp lying on the floor trying to find you again. So I just stopped worrying about her. I just knew where she was”

Misty nodded. Simple as that. She didn't have words to explain how she was feeling right now. “Umm, Zoe can I ask ya a question?”

“Of course, tell me”

“Did-did she meet so-someone?...I mean I just met her for like one week or two… and I'm not that kind of interesting, I was just another student there…”

Zoe sighed. She started to stare at the floor. Misty was breaking in two. Of course Cordelia found someone, it's like the most obvious thing in the world. She wanted to get her back because she was her friend. Her student.

“Ya know..never mind…I-I have to get some sleep and I'm tired”

The Cajun started to walk to any direction really because she was lost. More lost than when she was in hell because now her heaven. Her home. Her tribe was not anymore hers. She has been living in a fantasy in earth and in hell. When she heard something more like a whisper.

“Well…there's this girl. Mallory. She's new, I can say that she has some powers similar to yours. Cordelia is helping her and everything, passing time together, they believed she could be the next supreme…but you just have to understand that it's not the same thing. What Cordelia and you had was different. She was nothing more than the Supreme's kid literally anyone was really taking her seriously except for you. You're more than her lost student Mist, and I'm no one to say this but you have to talk to her”

Then Zoe went upstairs. Leaving Misty there thinking and it was already hard for her to breath properly, was she enough to Cordelia? Mallory? And why will she do if Cordelia just don't want her anymore? Is she even in love with her?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading to that little library they had on the first floor she found Myrtle. _< Just what I needed, another person to break my heart again  > _she thought. Without a word she sat at the couch taking her face in her hands trying to breath normally.

“Misty, darling. How are you feeling? Any better?”

“Does she takes care of her? I mean does this girl cares about if she's eating or sleeping enough now that she has a lot of meetings..? Can you tell me if she's happy and if she's making her smile because that smile of hers is really a gift to think about when you are literally an eternity in hell doing exactly the same thing over and over again..”

Now she was crying uncontrollably, and it was like she didn't have a stop. Her tears keep falling in her hands and her messy hair was hiding her face.

Myrtle was shocked. She didn't know how to answer all those questions, She always knew how special the young witch was for her Cordelia since the day she saw how tight Cordelia was holding Misty begging for not losing her.

“Misty. Look at me” With her hand taking her face she forced her to look at her. “I know you love her and more than anything you _need_ her. Just like she needed you this past four years. But believe me she doesn't _need_ you right now…”

Misty's heart was already so broken that this just got her lost _again_.

“She _wants_ you and that is much different. Because she doesn't need you to defend her or to validate her like you did before. Now she is the _Supreme_ and there are a lot of things she need, like Michael dead, or to find a way to save the world from the apocalypse but the only thing she wants is _you._ You have been the only thing she have wanted since she lost you. Since she became Supreme and I clearly remember how bad she wanted to run the coven with you by her side. In that moment she needed her _friend_ but with the days passing and every important moment you weren't there she realized she wanted her _lover_ back.”

The Cajun was still crying holding her knees whispering sobs.

“I-I wanted to be back, I tried so many times, I even tried to kill that horrible teacher who kept making me kill that frog. I mean I even stopped to revive that animal. Because as much as I love the good earth I loved her so much more, I just couldn' live without her and now I'm back and I don't know what to do with ma life”

Myrtle was hugging her. Understanding how much those both souls have loved for such a long time giving no importance is if in life or in hell just loving each other without haven't even kissed or anything. It was just love as simple as that. Without having enough time to them.

“My dear, just so you know that this Mallory girl, she's really good and she is young darling, she is just confused about our Delia, but _she_ is confused not Cordelia. She is just a student not anymore. She cares about her but as her teacher and honestly Cordelia hasn't lived any single day without thinking about you, without telling me some of the memories about you both and crying in my shoulder telling me that you my sweet child have been the most beautiful thing she has had in her life…the situation is different, even the time is different but feelings don't just die.”

 

In that moment Cordelia appeared in the door with her hand in her forehead clearly having a headache.

“Misty? why haven't you come to bed already?”

Opening her eyes she watched Misty crying with Myrtle holding her. Almost running she knelt down taking Misty's face putting some hairs behind her ears.

“Misty…what is going on?...Are you feeling sick or something?”

Myrtle got up and watched to Cordelia caressing her head.

“Delia, she is lost but she just found you so you need to talk, try to get some sleep okay?” Then she left the room.

Cordelia still didn't have an answer from Misty. She kept watching her, so she decided it was enough of silence. It was so overwhelming to have her back and she just couldn't stop herself. Cordelia started to give her little kisses all around Misty's face trying to heal that pain, trying to make her understand she was there. It was real she came back to her.

“Misty…you're back with me…you're here my darling” whispering between kisses. Kissing her all avoiding Misty's lips just because maybe it was too much right now? Until Misty herself not wanting to lose more time kissed her joining their lips in such a hesitant but strong kiss both not wanting to be anywhere else in the world than in that moment holding Cordelia's face and Misty bringing her closer with every kiss, feeling Cordelia's hands in her waist, until she fell on top of the older witch, both were on the floor laughing and holding each other.

But Misty was not playing when she knew she wanted to _feel_ Cordelia more than anything maybe then she will know this is really not a dream.  She gave Cordelia a love look.

“Miss Cordelia, I know we have just passed this stage if we can called it like that..” She said laughing making the one who was below here playing with her messy hair laugh too. “But do ya actually have feelings for me?...It's okay if ya don't…because time passed and I know ya have to move-“

Cordelia kissed her again making the swamp witch to lose the control again. She missed the older witch lips when she started to kiss her neck and taking control like the supreme she was, she rolled them so now Misty was below Cordelia feeling her waist and that damn long skirt she had, she has always admired the headmistress body.

“As much as I love this Mist…” she said between whispers as she felt Misty was now kissing her just behind her ear, with her hands in her head messing her hair. “Why were you crying?”

The Cajun came back to her eyes making both to seat in the floor. She was very ashamed of what she was going to say. Cordelia put her hand over hers.

“Because…since I came back everyone has been tellin' me that ya have tried to bring me back and Stevie told me ya called her and then Zoe with her “ya have to talk to her because she's been looking for ya forever” and Myrtle well she told me that you still want me even if this girl Mallorie is falling in love with ya so I- “

Cordelia was left with no words. Until _that_.

“Wait. Mallory? Who told you about her?”

“Are ya serious right now Miss Cordelia? I mean after everything I told ya, the only thing ya remember is that girl? She started to feel tears in her eyes and she got up. “I'm sorry about this, ya don't have to explain me anything…” Cordelia was left there trying to articulate a sentence, a word.

Misty was just about to cross the door and then she looked back. “Ya know we didn't even start anything but I know we're done here, thanks for bringing me back after all you were my tribe.”

She closed the door behind her and crying in silence she looked herself in the room forgetting about that it was Cordelia's room too.

The Supreme was also crying not knowing why she didn't stop Misty. Yeah she can agree that in somehow she was starting to care a little bit more than usual about Mallory but she was absolutely nothing compared to Misty. Her Misty.

She needed to do something. Going upstairs and knocking at the door without having a response she decided to open it, finding an image of Misty hugging her knees with tears in her face. This was not how she planned to pass her first night with Misty back.

Cordelia undressed herself until she was only with her black bra and panties covering her with the sheets she came close to Misty caressing her cheek she kissed her strong. She wanted to have her right there and then not caring about anything else. The Cajun woke up a little bit opening her eyes slowly at the feeling of Cordelia's lips over hers.

“Corde-lia what a-re ya doin-g” she said between kisses.

“Shhh…Misty” With only the light of some candles around there she took her face in her hands. “Misty. My dearest Misty I've loved you since I first feel you and my heart saw what my eyes couldn't…I've loved when you were on hell and I've been here waiting for you just like my voice tried to take you back since the day you were gone just in my arms…And I will never want to lose any chance I have to be with you. I mean you're my love and I know I don't know how to love ver- “

Misty kept her in silence with a kiss and deepening the kiss she whispered.

“Miss Cordelia I am the one who doesn't know how to love until I found you and I just know that you have to love me know…because I need to feel you. I need to feel this isn't a dream…”

The headmistress not wanting any more moment lost started to kiss Misty just like her life depended of that. In seconds she straddle Misty and kissed her hard in every single part of her face. She just couldn't decide where she liked more, because she loved Misty's eyes and her cheeks were so soft but behind her ears she smelled like earth like pure life. And that messy hair of hers. But her neck. That was her favorite spot to give kisses leaving hickies all over there. On the other side Misty wanted to give her more pleasure but she couldn't focus with the Supreme kissing in that way. So she just kept her hands in Cordelia's waist feeling her skin over hers and feeling so wet with her belly so hot. And if Cordelia's body was so hot with clothes on just imagine it with nothing but just her bra and panties, which were so wet too.

And the Cajun was just there with a long shirt Zoe gave it to her just for the night but Cordelia just decided it was better if she just take this off. The headmistress whispered in Misty's ear.

“Mist..do you want me to make love to you? You just have to tell me if something is bothering you or if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop okay?”

And just like Cordelia imagined Misty was so lost to say something so she just nodded.

The headmistress with her hand started to touch the swamp witch panties pulling them over really slowly. Then she kissed her in the neck and finally giving her another one in her lips hoping to kept her in silence, she felt her two fingers inside Misty's and the Cajun moans in her mouth. They kept a constant rhythm for hours.

Feeling exhausted she kissed Misty's neck cleaning her fingers in the sheets. And she touches her hair feeling there.

Then they are hugging and holding each other. Misty's arm is holding Cordelia's bare waist and the Supreme kissing her head.

“It was my first time”. Misty said.

“You're my first time in everything Mist”. Cordelia whispered.

“I love you”. Both said at the same time. “Ya know Miss Cordelia I love me too but thanks!”

The Supreme just rolls her eyes.

They slept hugging and whispering promises, Cordelia tells her about her first week being Supreme and all the things even the little ones just so Misty can know everything she has lost in real life.

Misty really have found her tribe since the first day she met with that blind witch. She was lost, until she found Cordelia. Oh her dearest Miss Cordelia. Myrtle was right about Cordelia; she doesn't _need_ Misty but Misty. Misty _needs_ and _wants_ Cordelia every single day of her life.


End file.
